7 Things
by animegirl503
Summary: Hermione, Harry, and Ron are in their seventh and lat year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore decided to have a singing competition for the seventh years. Hermione decides to enter and wrote her own song. What's this? It's about... Draco Malfoy! Oh dear...


**Hi, peoples! It's me, animegirl503! This idea popped into my head when I was watching random Draco/Hermione videos on YouTube and I found this video about them using 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. Hope you like it! Oh, by the way, I don't own the song, or the characters. I only own the plot!**

"A _what_?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"A singing competition." Harry said.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in their final year at Hogwarts and they had gone through a lot since they first met each other on the train in first year. They still got in trouble on occasion and their personalities were basically the same with only small differences. Ron was still a little on the stupid side, but not quite as much as he used to be, Harry was still a troublemaker, but he didn't get in trouble all that often anymore, and Hermione was still a bookworm, but got out every once in a while.

"What? Why are we having a _singing_ _competition_?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks we seventh years should have a little fun for our last year." Ron answered.

"Hmm… interesting…" Hermione said. "Do they have to be original or already existing?"

"Either, but if you have an original song you have to have music to go with it that you can magic to play while you sing." Ron answered.

"When is it?" Hermione asked.

"Friday." Harry answered.

"So, the day after tomorrow?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Is it going to be at dinner, or during classes?" Hermione asked.

"During classes." Ron answered.

"Are you going to enter?" Harry asked, not thinking she would, just asking out of consideration.

"Yeah… I think I might… Yes! I have the perfect song in mind too!" Hermione said. "Gotta go, boys! See you later!" Hermione said, running to her dorm room, leaving two boys behind her, mouths agape.

Hermione arrived at her dorm and went to her trunk at the end of her bed. She rummaged through it till she got to the bottom she muttered a few words under her breath and the bottom popped open. She reached in, took out a few papers and sealed the trunk's bottom. She sat on her bed and took out her wand. She sound proofed the room, locked the door so no one could come in, and cast a spell to make the notes on the papers sound.

Hermione practiced her song for a few hours before she heard banging on the door. She made the music stop, put her music sheets away, un-sound proofed the room, and walked to the door to unlock it.

Her room mates came in and they conversed for a while before going to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione left early to get a good rest for tomorrow's classes and didn't notice a pair of concerned eyes following her lithe form.

Hermione's classes passed as per usual the next day and when she got out she immediately went to her dorm and practiced, taking the same precautions as the day before. She went to the Great Hall and ate. She left early and, again, didn't notice the concerned eyes watching her leave.

Hermione got up bright and early the next day and got dressed in a red top that showed off her curvaceous figure and a pair of old blue jeans along with her usual black shoes. She put her robes on over her outfit. She had found a flyer about the contest and it said that they could dress however they wanted but to bring their robes because they would have a half day of classes after the contest. She checked her reflection in the mirror and added a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. She left her slightly wavy hair as it was and left it down.

Hermione grabbed her wand and went to the Great Hall for breakfast after reading in the Common Room for about an hour. They ate and the seventh years stayed while the other lower years left to their classes. After the Great Hall was empty, except for the seventh years and the teachers, Dumbledore led them to a large, spacious room that had comfortable red chairs in several rows and a stage in the front. The room looked suspiciously like an opera house.

They people who weren't in the contest sat in the chairs and the ones who were stood on stage and took a piece of paper from Professor McGonagall. There were only about 23 contestants, so when Hermione drew, she got 23. Hermione was nervous as she watched the other contestants. Some were really good, but some were… well… let's just say they didn't get to finish…

Finally, Hermione's name was called.

"Hermione Granger!" Professor Dumbledore called out.

Hermione slid out of her robes and walked on stage. She could feel the looks of lust, surprise, and contempt directed at her. Hermione walked towards the center and she heard Snape mutter, "I bet she won't even get to half-way."

That comment made Hermione have to suppress laughter. She wasn't vain or anything, she was just told that she had such a wondrous voice by many people that she started believing it was semi-true.

Hermione reached the center of the stage and gulped. Hermione adjusted the microphone in front of her to her height.

"Hello. My song is dedicated to a certain blonde haired Slytherine by the name of Draco Malfoy." Hermione announced.

Hermione took out her wand and made her music start. Then, she started singing.

_'Sha,  
Sha,  
Sha,  
Sha_

'I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared'

Here, everyone was shocked. They shared a relationship? They had, but kept it quiet because they were supposed to hate each other.__

'It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now were standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

'The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you'

Hermione looked pointedly at Draco, then at Pansy Parkinson who sat beside him, holding his hand, when she sang, 'you love me you like her'. Draco had been dating Pansy as a cover when he was dating Hermione in secret. He had chosen her because he she was the least sluttish out of all the Slytherines.__

'Its awkward and its silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Lets be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

'The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you'

Draco couldn't believe that Hermione had actually written a song about him and how true the words were.__

'And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

'The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do'

Draco was shocked.

_'She feels that way?'_

'Oh_  
__ooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooo  
la la la  
ooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooo'_

The room was silent for a moment before everyone burst out in applause, all except Pansy Parkinson who slapped Draco and stormed away.

Everyone who participated came on stage with Hermione and Dumbledore announced the winner.

"And the winner is… Hermione Granger! Your prize is two Galleons!" Dumbledore handed Hermione the money and she took it graciously.

After that, Hermione got her robes and changed into them on in the bathroom. She came out and saw Harry and Ron. They walked over to her.

"Hermione, we had no idea you could sing so well!" Ron said.

"Yeah, Hermione! And what's this about a relationship with Malfoy? I thought you hated him." Harry said.

Hermione looked over his shoulder and saw Draco.

"I'll explain later. I've got to go now. Bye!" Hermione said and walked past them.

Hermione walked past Draco and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He got the message and he followed her. They walked up to the empty tower that they always met up in, in the past.

"Hermione, I-" Draco started, but was cut off by Hermione's lips on his own.

Draco kissed back fervently. They pulled back after a minute or two, out of breath. Draco laid his forehead on Hermione's.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Draco asked.

"I made a mistake in breaking up with you." Hermione said.

"Why did you break up with me anyways?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him and only saw curiousness.

"Well, I was scared." Draco raised an eyebrow. "I was scared that if we decided to go out into the open that I would lose my few friends and your father wouldn't approve of you dating a Muggle-born." Hermione clarified.

Draco laughed.

Hermione glared and moved away from him.

"Hermione, if your friends are true friends, they wouldn't leave you because of who you date. And I don't need my father's approval to date you. He doesn't hate Muggle-borns as much as I make him out to be, either. I'm sure if he met you, he would love you. I mean, you're smart, funny, and beautiful, you always have a witty comment or comeback, and I can actually have an intelligent conversation with you. You're like no other, 'Mione." Draco smiled. Draco only smiled for Hermione.

Hermione blushed.

"Is _the_ Draco Malfoy actually complementing me? I can die a happy woman knowing that the great _Draco Malfoy_ has complemented me." Hermione pretended to be woozy.

Draco laughed.

"I'm sure you'll die an even happier woman if you answer for me this question." Draco said.

"Oh? And what is this question?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Draco got down on one knee and held out a small box. Inside was a beautiful white-gold diamond ring.

"Hermione Granger, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" Draco asked.

Hermione was shocked. Tears filled her eyes and dripped out.

"Yes! I will marry you, Draco!" Hermione cried and launched herself at him, laughing when she ended up straddling him.

Draco smiled and wiped Hermione's tears of joy. He then slipped the ring on her finger.

He sat up and Hermione fell into his lap. He held her to him and placed a kiss on her lips.

They ended the kiss shortly and they sat in silence for a while.

Suddenly, Draco grinned.

"So, how are you going to break it to Potter and Weasley?"

**Hi people! This is the first Draco/Hermione one-shot I've done, so please let me know what you think by pressing this little purple-blue button below!**

Thank you,  
animegirl503


End file.
